


M a i d

by L_A_Z_Y



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-15
Updated: 2017-02-15
Packaged: 2018-09-24 14:42:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9765365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/L_A_Z_Y/pseuds/L_A_Z_Y
Summary: Prompto's a neko maid.Noctis x Prompto





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is just for fun. ;)

Luck wasn't on his side today, in fact he was sure lady luck had abandoned him just for the day. We somehow ran out of maids....or more accurately, one of the maids was sick so someone had to fill the position. To bad it was him, what have he done to deserve this?

Today was the schools festival to take place, all the classrooms choosed what they wanted to do. And Noctis's "It's just for fun" idea was a neko maid café. All the other classes went the safe, a bit boring route, but safe route of choosing to decorate their classes like the subjects they learn of.

One class room was a haunted museum, and that seemed funner to me then being a damn maid. And I don't even like haunted houses. 

Walking into the dressing room, I looked at the outfit I was going to have to wear today, and cringed, it came with the complete set. I mean everything, even the panties was there. 

I know it's senior year, and well, it's nearing the end. But I don't want to go out like this! To be the laughing stock of everyone for wearing a damn maid costume! A girls costume at that. 

Even though this whole maid business is for a good cost, we'll be donating all the money we make to help people out in shelters, I still didn't want to deal with this.

Sighing I moved to put on the outfit that well ultimately be my downfall. Trying to put on the white, with a little strip of black around the stockings, trying to put the stockings on was hell, it hugged my skin and felt too tight on me. 

Trying to figure out how the hell to put on the dress wasn't a easy task either, basically fiddling around with the dress, making mistakes, and going back to fix them was a slow and time consuming progress. How the hell did girls do this again?

After putting on the vile black and white dress, that had a fake apron around my neck, exposing my shoulders, and wearing those long half sleeve things that went around your elbow, down to your hands. Basically looking like Hatsune Miku, expect it's actually a maid costume, I went to put on the panties....but felt like a pervert in the process. After that, I put on the black boots the covered up some of the stocking.

I thought that the most scary part was that I actually looked pretty good in it. Sighing, I turned to grab the cat ears and tail. After putting on the ears, and struggling with the tail, I fixed my hair a little bit.

I couldn't walk out there now....not in this outfit, but I know I'll have to serve the people that came to there classroom. Sighing, I stepped out of the storage room, that was turned into a dressing room. 

I hoped that no one would be here to see how I looked, but like I said, lady luck has abandoned me today. Gladilous was smirking, Ignis took a quick picture, and Noctis was giving the biggest grin he could possibly muster.

And I no longer had the feeling that the previous maid was actually sick, but that Noctis actually paid her off so I can be embarrassed for the next century. 

Puffing my cheeks, and looking away from them, I asked; "Did you guys set me up to have blackmail material?" Noctis smiled even wider then before, somehow, and answered. "Oh, it's a shame the previous maid was sick...but at least we can look back on this moment." 

I know he wasn't really worried about the previous maid. "Yeah well, she could've  been here anyway." I said, knowing that I sounded like a brat. "You can't help a cold, Prompto. It's unfortunate that she's sick and you're having the misspleasure of taking her place. But we can all agree that, we'll look back on this day and laugh about it." 

I stared at Ignis, I doubt I'll be laughing about it any time soon. "Yeah, especially me. I'll be laughing about even after a decade." Gladilous had a really smug look on his face, and I hated it.

"It can't be too bad, Prompto...hey you're helping for a good cost, remember?" Noctis said that with a smirk, what a total contradiction to his words. "Well, it's not a good cost for my dignity. And why are you even here Gladilous?!" I snapped.

"Someone's feisty." Ignis commented. "There's no way I can miss this!" Gladilous laughed out loud while saying his words, adding fuel to the fire. "And Ignis?" I hoped for a better answer then, 'I came to see your most embrassing moment of the year.' 

"I'm here to cook, Noctis asked me to help him with this." I already knew why Noctis was here, to help serve the food, and yes he had the luxury of not wearing the cat ears, tail, or maid costume unlike I. 

I knew this was going to be a long afternoon.

(P A G E. B R E A K)

After a lot of unwanted attention, me screwing up a few times, was saved  by Noctis and 'intresting' comments, I thought I've had enough for today. After serving the last costumer, and closing up shop. The only thing I wanted to do was flop in bed and never wake up again.

Ignis and Gladiolus said bye to me and Noctis. While we stayed behind and cleaned up the classroom. "That was fun." Noctis said in between broom sweeps and humming noises. "For you." Noctis chuckled at that.

I was blushing red all day because of the situation I found myself in. "For someone who hates the costume so much, I wonder why you're still in it." I blushed harder then before, he was right. Why would I still be in it if I hated it so damn much?

The humming stopped, and so did the sweeps. Noctis's footsteps grow louder, and louder till he was next to me. Noctis eyes bluntly looked up and down, as if examining me. He suddenly blushed. "I think you'll look good in anything...but you look good in this costume as well."

And well, my blush redden even further, and I can feel the heat to my ears. "Hey Prompto...may I?" Noctis asked. I nodded my head. And Noctis kissed me. Time seemed to slow down to a stand still. The kisses grew hotter, and well, so did I and Noctis. Basically making out now. 

Noctis stopped for a minute, he was red in the face. He grabbed me and walked me over to the storage room. "I have the key, so don't worry." My brain was working to understand what he was meaning. And then it finally clicked.

Noctis unlocked the storage room, and lead me inside. He locked the door and with the sound of the 'click.' We resumed what had happened outside, but at a much different level then before.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy (late) valentines day.


End file.
